


Kiss Me

by killingaesthetic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beds, Black Harry Potter, Crying, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingaesthetic/pseuds/killingaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco finally realize love conquers all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Harry was sprawled out, shirtless, across a large bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but he was glad of that. He slept on an old busted up mattress at the Dursley's house that they deemed unusable by themselves because Dudley had somehow managed to break it with his immense size. A top of the line mattress would be an unnatural feeling for him and he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. 

Plus, more springs or feathers wouldn’t make the bed any better than it already was. That was because he was laying next to Draco Malfoy.

He wasn’t sure how to label his and Draco’s relationship. They definitely weren't dating, perish the thought, but they somehow felt more intimate than friends. He didn’t think he could lay like this with Ron or Hermione. He just didn’t need words with Draco. They understood each other more than he ever thought possible, even if they were laying in silence. Draco’s presence made him feel more safe than anyone else.

And comfortable. He had never felt more at home. He held a muggle book he had saved up coins to buy many years ago. It was a book of compiled poetry. The pages were wrinkled and stained, and the spine was worn from the many times his fingers had run down it. But this book had helped him through many tough times. It was like a light at the end of a tunnel. Even when the Dursley’s had abused him more harshly than usual, or he experienced the overpowering stress caused by Voldemort and Death Eaters, or his load of homework felt taller than himself, the familiar words calmed him down. Only 2 things in the world had that effect on him- the book, and Draco. 

He closed the book as softly as he could, so he wouldn’t disturb the blonde. Although he doubted a herd of stampeding elephants could disturb him now. He was nosedeep in his potions textbook. He never understood Draco’s desire to read every damn word in that thing, but he thought the obsession was adorable. A few strands of hair escaped the rein of his hair gel, and fell in front of his eyes. His Slytherin tie lay abandoned on the floor and the top button of his shirt was undone. When he didn’t care about his appearance, it was easy to tell he was deep in concentration. 

“Hey Draco?” Harry began.

“Yeah?” He asked, his eyes not leaving the page he was on.

“I don’t think I’m coming back for seventh year,” He said.

That broke Draco’s attention from the book. He slowly closed the pages, and set in on the table beside him. His eyes met Harry’s, and it was hard for Harry to read them, but he it almost looked like he was upset.  
“Why not?” Draco asked quietly.

“I think I know how to kill Voldemort, and that’s what I have to do,” Harry explained.

“Oh,” Draco sighed.

Harry didn’t say anything. He just put his head that he had previously lifted up on his down pillow.

“Why does a single man- no, a single monster, have the ability to control so many lives?” Draco questioned.

“He made all the right moves,” Harry answered.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Draco agreed.

For a while, the room simmered down into a silence until Harry spoke up.

“I hate him,” Harry mumbled.

“Ditto,” Draco said.

“He took everything from me! I’m not saying I deserved the things that he took, but I should’ve got them. My parents, my childhood, my everything! My, my happiness!” Harry exclaimed in a sudden passion.

He sat up, and so did Draco.

Draco and Harry, like said before, had a profound understanding of each other. And Draco knew at that moment that Harry was crying.

He put his slender fingers on Harry’s chin, and turned his head so he was facing him.

“Harry,” Draco whispered.

A few tears had escaped Harry’s eyes despite his fighting them, and they were streaming down his cheeks.

“I don’t want you to see this. I don’t want you to think I’m weak, Draco,” He croaked out.

“You’re the strongest person I know,” Draco comforted.

Draco took his thumb and wiped a few of the tears away. But they kept coming.

“Who are we? What are we doing?” Harry asked.

“We’re anybody we want to be, and we’re doing whatever we want to do because no one is watching,” Draco answered.

“That’s not true, you can never escape a name. I’m Harry Potter, and you’re Draco Malfoy,” Harry argued.

“But that’s they are- just names” Draco said.

“Oh Draco,” He said.

“Harry,” Draco replied.

For a long time they sat there, wordless, Draco staring at Harry’s green eyes and Harry staring at Draco’s silver ones.  
The intense emotions they were both having were so hard to articulate. It felt like every emotion that was possibly on the spectrum was attacking their hearts with axes and torches all at once. And both of them had never felt something so strong, especially for someone.

“Oh my god,” Harry whispered.

“What?” Draco asked, with worry.

“I think I know what I’m feeling right now,” He said.

“What is it?” Draco asked.

For a few minutes, Harry said nothing. It was impossible to get the words from his mind, into his throat, and out of his mouth. Draco didn’t push him to say anything, because he knew he would when he was ready to.

“Draco, I think I’m in love with you,” Harry announced.

He said his words so quickly that it was hard to separate one word from another. But Draco understood him.

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

They didn’t know what they were doing. They hadn’t done it before.

Yet, they leaned in slowly, their actions laced with hesitance. But the eagerness and the adrenaline of the situation is what closed the gap.

This was not how Draco had imagined kisses. He thought they were rough and a rushed thing, filled with the intent not of love but as a key to unlock other body parts. But this kiss was so different. It was tender. It was gentle. Harry softly pressed his lips against his, like no one before. Because he cared. He was so careful because he didn't want to hurt him, and no one, not even his parents had cared so much to do that. Finally, for the first time in his sixteen years he felt loved.

Harry was wrong about one thing. He could escape a name. His parents would never approve of Harry. He was a boy for one thing, but he also wasn't completely pure blood. But he loved Harry. He loved his green eyes and chocolate skin and perfect smile and the way he talked and all these silly little things he had never noticed about anyone before. Love was a foreign concept to the Malfoys, but it didn't matter right now. Right now he could escape his family.

He loved it. He loved him. Harry, he soon found out from all the time spent with him, had a beautiful mind. But he also had the perfect body. It just felt so right. Lips to lips, bodies curved together in such a tangle they were hard to tell apart with hearts to hearts, hands on each other's backs. He was so attracted to Harry in an unexplainable way.

They pulled apart after a time that seemed like hours, but it was probably a few minutes.

“What do we do now?” Draco asked.

“What do you think?” Harry smiled.

They kissed again.


End file.
